


a tale of two cities

by ThisAintBC



Category: due South
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Ray Vecchio Day, dsvb challenge, this may be veering into 'overly pretentious' territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: A poem for Ray Vecchio.





	a tale of two cities

There is

An open highway

Traitorously rushing onwards

The sand in your mouth

Hard comfort against

A looming horizon:

Journeys don’t end

When your gas runs out.

There is

A lofty freeway

Rush hour standstill

Easy excuses:

With a pen

Or with teeth

Only blood matters

To cut soft rope.

There is

A city

Glittering and voiceless

And it’s irrelevant

Whether water is a trickle

Or a yawning roar:

You pull the trigger

Follow it home.

There is

An empty seat

At a high wooden table

Quarreling conversation

And Ave Marias:

You can’t go back

But a map will take you

A new person in old spaces.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I don't feel like I have a great grasp on what makes good poetry I do enjoy trying to write it. I'm by no means a poet, but I hope this came out okay!


End file.
